1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a system for presenting video images from a vehicle environment. In one particular aspect, the invention relates to driver assist systems in which an image sensor, such as a camera, provided in the vehicle takes video images from the vehicle environment, and in which objects in the video images are enhanced or elements are added so as to communicate information to the driver in response to detected sensor data.
2. Related Art
Vehicle-based navigation systems are known that guide the driver of the vehicle from the present location to a predetermined destination. The navigation system may output driving indications either visually by indicating the driving direction on a display or orally by a voice output indicating the next driving maneuver. Additionally, systems are known that are utilized in connection with driver assist systems in which artificial elements such as speed limits or distance markers are introduced into the video images captured by a video camera. These elements are shown floating on the video image. The introduced elements, however, are not coupled or only loosely coupled to the real situation.
Artificially introduced elements such as speed limits in an area where the speed limit applies may assist the driver during navigation when he or she is able to understand the abstraction generated by introducing an artificial element into a video image of the vehicle environment. Thus, known uses of artificially introduced elements have required the driver to become accustomed to this abstract visualization of data. Moreover, in these examples, the displayed images differ from what the driver actually sees in front of the vehicle.
Additionally, many different sensors may be provided in a vehicle. These sensors may detect either a physical value of the vehicle environment outside the vehicle or any other physical values of the vehicle such as the vehicle speed. In certain driving situations, it would be helpful to visualize the physical values detected by the sensors in the video image in such a way that the driver can recognize the situation faster and more easily.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a system for enabling the driver to recognize the information provided by a vehicle sensor more quickly and easily.